


Tak and Earthling’s crazy adventures

by SinMama



Series: Irken and Earthling’s crazy adventures [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Adventures, Agent Ghost, Agent Mothman, Agents, Alien Biology, Aliens, Artificial Insemination, Blood, Conspiracy, Cum Addiction, Egg Laying, Eggs, F/F, Gore, Invasions, Irken, Lemon, Love, MIB, Men in Black - Freeform, Monsters, Nesting, Romance, Sex, Smut, Space craft, Unwilling, alien - Freeform, knots, plottwists, secret agents, snacks, space, sweet stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMama/pseuds/SinMama
Summary: Porn with a plotTak was a strange new girl very strange indeed, but it was obvious so very obvious which surprised me that agent mothman, Dib didn’t even notice, she was Irken just like Zim.Loud and obnoxious, came in a obvious flying ship, stated a hatred towards Zim with a obvious twitch and stutter with a same attitude and tone of crazy as he had.But of course, she was better at her job than Zim was currently doing, aside from all of that she had gained a curiosity that had her yearning for more and more constantly that she began to drift away from her invading duties.You know what I’m talking about, Sex a natural addiction to all.and you, agent Elite Ghost, are going to study her whilst satisfying her needs.As she is an alien addicted to sex.. with you.





	Tak and Earthling’s crazy adventures

It’s been a while now, surprisingly Tak hadn’t gone through her plans just yet, it made me begin to wonder and watch much more closely, if she hadn’t started the plan what was she going to do instead.

I’ve learned she was efficient, obeying and loyal to her leaders. So what exactly was she up to if she wasn’t doing her mission?

 

Was something holding her up, how important could it be to hold her entire mission of conquering Earth to a stand still? I had many questions that will remain unanswered for now.

I sat at the near back corner of the class, no I wasn’t a child clearly seen by my tall mature female features but the school system was so horrid they let me in anyways without a hassle, I stayed here under the alias of Jay Rose. 

My true name is (Y/n), Agent Elite Ghost. I came in from South Africa’s Secret Investigator Agency, SIA, under orders to investigate the mysterious unnamed Cities Agency, agent Mothman who claimed to have proof of aliens. 

Sigh it was a dirty horrid city indeed, I missed my luxurious housing and the nice salt saturated air of the beach, but the opportunity of aliens was my side of the agency which could not be under any circumstances ignored.

I took notes of Tak noting the closeness Dib had towards someone who has a similar interest on making Zim’s life living hell, still no sign of his realizations he may be indeed as stupid at his classmates. 

I looked down at the new notes I have taken, reading through them, though I was abruptly interrupted as the school bell rang obnoxiously loud and a hand slammed down onto my desk. I covered the papers crossing my arms over it and looked up to see the perpetrator, “Tak?” I rose a brow, I was just about to engage contact with the subject my nerves rose up on edge.

Tak held a dull expression eyes slightly lidded looking down at me, “You.” She leaned over the desk getting in front of it, everyone was leaving the classroom quickly some of the ridiculous children jumping through the windows, “Your not like the others of this.. Skool.” Her eye twitched with annoyance, “Who are you.” 

I leaned back in the seat dragging the papers with me, but she wasn’t having it, “Give me that!” She ripped the papers out of my hands, panic filled every part of me, she cannot under any circumstances see my notes, she’ll know I’m spying on her and Zim!

I stood up quickly wrapping her arms around her tightly squishing the papers between us, an audible sound of discomfort and rage left her but muffled by my chest as I held her close, “Miss Rose! Take your miserable affections off the school grounds.” 

My cheeks warmed up flush with embarrassment, “O-Of course Ms Bitters.” I pressed my arm between myself and Tak grabbing the papers and scrunching them up in my hand.

Tak looked at me with absolute burning rage, hands scrunched into fists, baring her teeth, eye twitching and body trembling, “Y-You, touched me!” 

I had to make something up and fast, I looked between her, the papers in my hand and some random poster saying be happy, “Because I-I-I-I like- you?” If drawn out the you at the end of my rushed reply slightly questioningly rather than a statement.

Tak‘s eye twitched, “Get off of me vile putrid human!”

I pulled back away from her as she shoved me, her hands.. her hands pressed against my chest as she shoved me back, her three fingers squeezing my breasts. A shiver went down my spine.

I covered my face with my notes entirely embarrassed but relieved by the lack of people in the classroom, I picked up my work bag and rushed out of the classroom down through the halls heavy duty boots thudding against the ground, I have to get to my vehicle and get out of here.  
Tak is persistent and much more dangerous than Zim, she could do more harm to me than herself.

 

I gripped the steering wheel hard and nervous, she could’ve done anything now, a tracking device was the most likely possibility, she wouldn’t do something rash like a explosive device.. would she? The thought only spiked the anxiety.

I should be honest to myself, the two Irken are both haughty and rash, she’d most likely do something just as destructive as Zim would but with more planning and maybe slight consideration. She took her time to enact her plans unlike Zim.

Careful and dangerous.

 

I shortly arrived at my rented home, a tall creaky building a metal colour of pastel blue and roof shingle of metallic grey.

I parked the car near the side of the pavement I slung my bag over my shoulder and closed the car door behind me, I glanced around before rushing off into the house locking the door behind me, I threw the pack onto the dining table as I turned the corner into the kitchen.

I felt something bubbly inside my chest traveling to my abdomen like a shiver down the spine, “Drinking on the job, what would they think of me.” I pulled out a small bottle of a sweet cherry alcohol, it wasn’t strong but it’d give a good slight burn in my throat.

I gripped the cold small bottle tightly as I took swift steps to the lounge and slumped into a black leather seat my black thick tailcoat coat crumpling behind me, I pried open the cork with a satisfying pop of the dark red drink and took a swig, as soon as the cool liquid hit my tongue I only tasted the most sweetest overwhelming flavor and as it trickled down my throat it gave a soft burn that felt only pleasurable and I craved more to quench a invisible thirst.

I smacked my lips and gave a heavy sigh leaning more into the chair my body going lax at the taste of sweet poison. 

I closed my eyes beginning to relax until I heard a tap tap against glass and the unnerving feeling of being watched. I opened my eyes and sat upright immediately drowsy but aware as I placed my hand by my hip feeling the strap to the holster but no gun, “Dammit.” I swore under my breath I left it upstairs in my room. Carelessness.

 

I stood up and looked towards the window where the tapping was coming from, my tense body went slack relaxed as all o saw was a ordinary cat sitting on the window sill staring at me, it’s tail curling and swaying side to side, “It’s just a damn cat.” I groaned dragging a hand against my face sighing a breath of relief. I opened the window and the dark blue-ish cat slid in through the window pitter-pattering around the room the pads of its feet tapping against the wooden floor.

“Hey now where do you think your going fella, we gotta get you back to your owner.” I hadn’t seen any collar but hopefully the cat had a tracking device, I walked over to the cat kneeling down to pet it, as my hand made contact with the back of the cat I froze, my eyes going wide I reeled back fast barely missing the beam of light, that isn’t a cat.

“Mimi attack!” The cat’s form seemed to phaseout of existence and stood a small robot similar to Zim’s but more advanced with one arm larger and sharper claws.

It launched itself at me about to stab me I rolled over to the side getting up to my feet making a dash towards the kitchen, I had to equip myself with a weapon and fast.

With a quickly glance I saw the knife I grabbed it and aimed it at the robot staring me down with beaming red lights, momentarily it seemed confused and I looked at my weapon with realization. 

I grabbed a fucking frying pan, “Shit!” I swung the pan at the robot as it pounced, a loud twang resonated in the room and it flew into the fridge making a dent, it moved to sit up and I threw the frying pan at it with another twang and ran out of the kitchen heading upstairs fast almost tripping twice, I ran through the hallway hairs on end as I heard the robots heavy stomps as it chased me.

My room! I flung myself inside and threw the door shut the robot slamming into it, “Hah- Fuck!” Its fist went through the door splinters everywhere its claws close to piercing my eyes, I slid back and reach onto my bed, but felt leather I looked up in horror seeing only purple before something hard slammed into my head rendering me unconscious into the dark.

 

 

“This damn- everywhere- stupid!- hate you-“ I was slowly blinking in and out, a thick metallic taste in my mouth and a thick itchy liquid stuck from my nose trailing to my chin. 

I groaned trying to move my arms only to find them tied together, I glanced up with my eyes narrowed, the room was dark aside from the slight dim lamp, it was night already.

Tak was pacing back and forth in front of me, the ringing in my ears stopping, “This damned human- it bled everywhere Mimi!” No kidding, it was like I lost liters of blood.

“I’m not even sure if she’s alive!” I could see why she’d think that, blood was everywhere on the hardwood floor smudged and almost looking like it was painted all over, ‘Mimi’ her robot had smudges of blood on it to.

She glanced at me and I stared at her with lidded tired eyes feeling the throb in my temple from the hard hit, “You hit hard.” My voice came out gravelly and I cleared my throat annoyance rising with bile from the itch and blood.

She simply hissed and glared, “I knew you weren’t some ordinary human! You’re a spy!” She stood in front of me poking me sharply in the chest, “Who are you!” She demanded. 

I glared at her, “Just a simple school stude-“ I choked as she punched me directly in the chest I lost my breath and wheezed.

“Don’t lie to me worthless human garbage!” She bared her teeth with a deep glare, a quiet hiss.

She gripped my face tightly squeezing my cheeks, “Phffine Iff telph you the twoofph.” She glare at me and released my face.

I spluttered, “F-Fine I’ll tell you the truth.” I looked up at her and she held a slight triumphant expression similar to Zim’s.

“Tell me every single detail now!” She demanded crossing her arms I took a breath.

Of course I wasn’t going to tell her the entire truth, “My name is not Jay Rose, it is (Y/n), I’m an agent sent to investigate the one named Zim under suspicion of another agent of him being an alien-“ she seemed to make a mock motion of rolling her eyes.

“- I am to report back to tell whether he really is or not and well it surely is obvious.” I looked to the floor and noticed something, my alcoholic drink, the cherry pop. I remembered my reports on spying on Zim and his reaction to alcohol, whatever it is inside the drink is that the alcohol affected their bodies fast making them drowsy and apparently hotter and touchier, like a drunk person ready to topple over.

“That.” I almost whispered, “That there is a ability enhancer.” I looked in its direction and Tak immediately noticed it she rushed forward grabbing it off the ground sniffing it.

“A ability enhancer?” She enquired, yes I got her attention, I nodded.

“Every agent has one.” She looked at the bottle of alcohol in her hands squinting at the words before turning to me looking conspicuously suspicious.

“Why would you be telling me about your secret weapon.” 

“Because you asked me to.” All I needed her to do was take a sip of it and- 

My eyes widened as she started to chug the whole thing down drinking it all up, “Well shit.” 

I watched as Tak’s antenna twitched and her expression scrunched up in a cringe, “M-Mimi, go to the base I’ll handle this!” The robot obeyed her with a fizzle it looked like a cat again slinking out through the ajar window.

I looked at Tak who looked extremely uncomfortable, “You know..” I started, I fiddled with the loosening ropes, “Zim couldn’t even handle one drop of the stuff and you just chugged down the whole thing.” 

Tak started to grip her dark tunic tugging the collar tightly panting, “W-What is this!” She glared at me trying to bare her teeth but only stumbled backwards flailing to keep upright.

I struggled in the bonds the rope loosening it just a tad bit more, I glanced over my shoulder at my bound hands. Unfortunately that was the wrong move.

I felt a heavy weight on my legs and I received a thorough slap across the face, Tak gripped my hair tightly tugging, “Y-You will pay for this with your life human!” She tugged weakly and the chair rocked creaking under pressure, I felt weightless almost as gravity took over I yelled as the air left my lungs the chair falling back and successfully crushing my arms with a heavy hefting crack. 

I groaned in agony but my voice was muffled and I smelled the sweet scent of- oh sweet mercy- Tak’s groin was in my face she gripped my hair tightly her antennas twitching she held a look of pure bliss and confusion.

I struggled to move but Tak was firmly on top of my face, the thing was that while Zim wore tights it became apparent Tak wore leggings as I was faced with a face full of green smooth skin and a soft slit opening just practically drooling and oozing a thick cold translucent substance all over my cheeks, lips and into my mouth sliding across my tongue down my throat- fuck.

I groaned and rubbed my legs together, “Y-You will make this go away.” Tak slurred unnaturally, she tugged my hair in her tight grasp and I couldn’t help myself as my tongue darted out of my mouth sliding against her soft skin she hissed and I felt her thighs clamp against the sides of my head.

I pressed my tongue into the slit opening welcomed to frigid coldness, her skin was cold for sure but inside she was ice cold it was like sliding my tongue against a smooth ice-cube.

I hummed and as I slid my tongue against her vulva I felt a slight dip which would most certainly be her labia, I curiously dipped my tongue inside and was surprised by a loud squealing and a strong further grip that surely ripped a few strands of hair from their roots.

I continued my actions, sliding my tongue out and against the soft folds and dipping it back in momentarily it received a very positive reaction from Tak such as slight pitched squeal and a tug of the hair, something new to write down in my notes... eventually.

But something I’ve steadily noticed about her anatomy was the lack of a clitoris and the very noticeable four small holes along the inner folds, each time I pressed my tongue flat against her vulva I could feel the dips and something wiggling, it eventually became a shocking conclusion as thin tendrils came out of each hole and wrapped around my tongue began pressing against my face and squirming around wriggling.

Obviously it seemed I wasn’t doing a good enough job when I had paused from the sudden wriggling tendrils, Tak had begun humping my face her hands gripping my hair tightly she let out a pitched moan and hiss and all I could feel was the slithering tendrils covering my face with the cold translucent thick lubricant.

I grunted and subconsciously bucked my hips as my mind became trapped in the burden of lust, I slid my tongue against her sloppy humping, my hearing trained on the sounds so suddenly I could hear a loud purr coming from her I could hear her moans whimpers and squeals whenever I dipped my tongue inside and the lewd squelches and slapping of her skin against mine and the wetness of hers being ground against my face so hastily.

A moan slipped from me and I closed my eyes continuing to eat her out- albeit challenging with how much was coming out chocking a bit- her lube was just so intensely sweet and almost addictive.

I panted, my chest began to heave I opened my eyes and looked up at the small female Irken humping my face taking in the image of confusion-bliss, her antennas raised high and her look as she orgasmed.

Immediately the tendrils pressed taut and my face was soaked and I chocked on the amount closing my mouth shut and shutting my eyes tightly as she fell limp on top of my face out like a light, in this position all I heard was a heavy purring.

I sighed nasally and sat there awkwardly now my groin soaked enough through my underwear and pants unfinished and unable to move with my arms pinned behind my back.

So much for first contact.


End file.
